Endometrial adenocarcinoma is the most common gynecologic malignancy in the United States and is classified into two main categories based primarily on grade. Type I cancers are typically less aggressive and account for three fourths of endometrial cancer cases. These often can be cured with surgery alone. Type II cancers are more high risk with worse prognosis. Women diagnosed with Type II cancers require a combination of surgery, radiation and or chemotherapy treatment. Unfortunately, a significant (approx. 15%) percentage of early stage Type I endometrial cancer recurs for reasons that are not fully elucidated. Recurrence is often accompanied by chemo-resistance and high mortality.